Technical Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to communication systems; and, more particularly, it relates to communication system network management and coordination.
Description of Related Art
Data communication systems have been under continual development for many years. One particular type of communication system is particularly related to heterogeneous networking technologies which may be implemented in accordance with home networking technologies. For example, within certain such network environments, as few as one or two or more different types of different respective network technologies may be implemented in accordance with a common abstract layer for supporting communications among such different network technologies.
As an example, different types of networks that may be implemented within such a heterogeneous networking technology environment may be varied. In addition, while it is noted that such different types of networks may be implemented within such a heterogeneous networking technology environment, the present art does not provide a means by which different respective networks may operate effectively and seamlessly with respect to another. For example, within any one respective network, there may be multiple respective communication links therein. Moreover, different respective networks may interface with respect to one another at more than one node or point.
The prior art fails to provide for effective operation of such heterogeneous networking technologies in regards to a number of issues including considerations such as network management, neighbor discovery, topology discovery, path selection, network control and management. While research and development continues in attempts to address these and other deficiencies within such convergent networks employing heterogeneous technologies, the prior art does not adequately provide acceptable solutions to allow for high levels of performance and broad implementation of such convergent networks.